yamacleiverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Olisiejko:Brudnopis
}} | colspan="2" } | } |- | colspan="2" style="padding:0;" | |- |} Konserwatyzm Konserwatyści na świecie Konserwatyści w Polsce Organizacje Tematy powiązane nagłówek infobox }}|F0E68C|A8D3FF}}; font-size:1px; height:3px;" | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:120%; border-bottom:1px solid #AAAAAA;" | tekst |} tabela 1 państwo infobox }}|F0E68C|A8D3FF}}; font-size:1px; height:3px;" | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:120%; border-bottom:1px solid #AAAAAA;" | } |- | colspan=2 align=center | } } |- | colspan=2 align=center | }|200px |- | colspan=2 align=center | 250px |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:120%; border-bottom:1px solid #AAAAAA;" | |- | align:left | Język urzędowy | } |- | align:left | Stolica | } |- | align:left | Powierzchnia | } |- | align:left | Liczba ludności | } |- | align:left | Narodowości | } |- | align:left | Strefa czasowa | } |- | align:left | Domena | } |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:120%; border-bottom:1px solid #AAAAAA;" | |- |colspan=2 align:center | 250px|Mapa } |- |} Premierzy tabela Timeline #Premierzy Polski po II Wojnie Światowej ImageSize = width:230 height:2000 PlotArea = width:100 height:1800 left:40 bottom:180 Legend = columns:1 left:25 top:155 columnwidth:160 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:1944 till:18/05/2009 # The 'till' value should be the day this timeline was last edited, but at the moment being (2006-10-05) the topmost bar is too small to be seen at all unless I boost up the value a bit. TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1944 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:22/07/1944 Define $dx = 20 Define $dy = -3 Colors= id:PZPR value:rgb(0.5,0.0,0) legend:Polska_Zjednoczona_Partia_Robotnicza id:UD value:yellow legend:Unia_Demokratyczna id:KLD value:rgb(1,0.8,0) legend:Kongres_Liberalno_Demokratyczny id:PC value:gray(0.8) legend:Porozumienie_Centrum id:PSL value:green legend:Polskie_Stronnictwo_Ludowe id:SLD value:red legend:Sojusz_Lewicy_Demokratycznej id:AWS value:skyblue legend:Akcja_Wyborcza_Solidarność id:PiS value:blue legend:Prawo_i_Sprawiedliwość id:PO value:orange legend:Platforma_Obywatelska PlotData= bar:Premierzy color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S from:22/07/1944 till:05/02/1947 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Edward Osóbka-Morawski from:06/02/1947 till:20/11/1952 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Józef Cyrankiewicz from:20/11/1952 till:18/03/1954 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Bolesław Bierut from:18/03/1954 till:23/12/1970 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Józef Cyrankiewicz from:23/12/1970 till:18/02/1980 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Piotr Jaroszewicz from:18/02/1980 till:24/08/1980 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Edward Babiuch from:24/08/1980 till:11/02/1981 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Józef Pińkowski from:11/02/1981 till:06/11/1985 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Wojciech Jaruzelski from:06/11/1985 till:27/09/1988 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Zbigniew Messner from:27/09/1988 till:01/08/1989 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Mieczysław Rakowski from:01/08/1989 till:24/08/1989 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Czesław Kiszczak from:24/08/1989 till:14/12/1990 shift:($dx,$dy) color:UD text:Tadeusz Mazowiecki from:12/01/1991 till:05/12/1991 shift:($dx,$dy) color:KLD text:Jan Krzysztof Bielecki from:23/12/1991 till:05/06/1992 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PC text:Jan Olszewski from:05/06/1992 till:10/07/1992 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PSL text:Waldemar Pawlak from:11/07/1992 till:25/10/1993 shift:($dx,$dy) color:UD text:Hanna Suchocka from:26/10/1993 till:01/03/1995 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PSL text:Waldemar Pawlak from:04/03/1995 till:26/01/1996 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SLD text:Józef Oleksy from:07/02/1996 till:31/10/1997 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SLD text:Włodzimierz Cimoszewicz from:31/10/1997 till:19/10/2001 shift:($dx,$dy) color:AWS text:Jerzy Buzek from:19/10/2001 till:02/05/2004 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SLD text:Leszek Miller from:02/05/2004 till:31/10/2005 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SLD text:Marek Belka from:31/10/2005 till:14/07/2006 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PiS text:Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz from:14/07/2006 till:16/11/2007 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PiS text:Jarosław Kaczyński from:16/11/2007 till:end shift:($dx,$dy) color:PO text:Donald Tusk Premierzy Mardinu #Premierzy Mardinu ImageSize = width:500 height:1500 PlotArea = width:100 height:1000 left:40 bottom:180 Legend = columns:1 left:25 top:155 columnwidth:160 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:1963 till:18/05/2011 # The 'till' value should be the day this timeline was last edited, but at the moment being (2006-10-05) the topmost bar is too small to be seen at all unless I boost up the value a bit. TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1963 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:22/07/1963 Define $dx = 20 Define $dy = -3 Colors= id:PM value:rgb(0.5,0.0,0) legend:Partia_Muzulmanow id:D value:yellow legend:Demokraci id:L value:rgb(1,0.8,0) legend:Liberalowie id:R value:green legend:Republikanie id:SD value:red legend:Socjal_Demokraci PlotData= bar:Premierzy color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S from:22/07/1963 till:05/02/1968 shift:($dx,$dy) color:R text:Johnny Elvis from:06/02/1969 till:20/11/1972 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PM text:Abul Hajr al - Salh from:20/11/1973 till:18/03/1978 shift:($dx,$dy) color:R text:Johnny Sanham Cleiver from:18/03/1979 till:23/12/1984 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SD text:Moraij Desai from:23/12/1985 till:18/02/1990 shift:($dx,$dy) color:D text:Jack Spen from:18/02/1991 till:24/08/1996 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PM text:Abul Hajr Nasser al - Salh from:24/08/1997 till:11/02/2000 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PM text:Abul Hajr Nasser al - Salh from:11/02/2001 till:06/11/2005 shift:($dx,$dy) color:R text:Johnny Cleiver from:06/11/2006 till:end shift:($dx,$dy) color:R text:Johnny Cleiver Euglein Czyli komórka w rameczce i z kolorkiem w środku. Wykres ImageSize = width:1000 height:300 PlotArea = left:50 right:40 top:20 bottom:40 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify Colors = id:lightgrey value:gray(0.96) id:gray1 value:gray(0.9) DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:6000 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:470 start:0 gridcolor:gray1 ScaleMinor = increment:470 start:0 gridcolor:lightgrey TextData = pos:(250,20) textcolor:black fontsize:M text:Ludność Al-Mahasy na przestrzeni lat (w tys.) PlotData = bar:XIX. color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:469 width:15 text:470 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1930 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:400 width:15 text:400 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1940 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:480 width:15 text:480 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1950 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:350 width:15 text:350 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1960 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:400 width:15 text:400 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1970 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:680 width:15 text:680 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1980 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:900 width:15 text:900 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1990 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:1500 width:15 text:1500 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2000 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:2200 width:15 text:2200 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2005 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:4300 width:15 text:4300 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2010 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:6000 width:15 text:6000 textcolor:red fontsize:8px Wieżowce Grafika:Tallest_Buildings_new.png|500px #Burj Dubai rect 60 30 145 455 Burj Dubai #Chicago Spire rect 160 120 225 455 Chicago Spire #Pentominium rect 250 160 325 455 Pentominium #Taipei 101 rect 335 150 430 455 Taipei 101 #Petronas Towers rect 500 100 500 400 Petronas Towers #Sears Tower rect 540 155 600 455 Sears Tower #Empire State Building rect 610 195 690 455 Empire State Building desc none Wojna }}|F0E68C|A8D3FF}}; font-size:1px; height:3px;" | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#32CD32; text-align:center; font-size:120%; border-bottom:1px solid #32CD32;" | Wojna Secesyjna |- |align:left |'Miejsce' | |- |align:left |'Przyczyny' | |- | align:left | Wynik | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#32CD32;text-align:center; font-size:120%;"|'Strony Konfliktu' |- |United Kingdom Zjednoczone Stany Indii (póź. Mardin) ||Indie Południowe Nepal Bhutan Islamska Republika Północna |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#32CD32; text-align:center; font-size:120%;border-bottom:1px solid #32CD32;" |'Dowódcy' |- |Thomas Northbrook Jonathan Swedon || Arast Daroon Abkhar Abu Nasir Ara Fairs |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#32CD32; text-align:center; font-size:120%;border-bottom:1px solid #32CD32;" |'Siły' |- | || |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#32CD32; text-align:center; font-size:120%;border-bottom:1px solid #32CD32;" | Straty | || |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#32CD32; text-align:center; font-size:120%;border-bottom:1px solid #32CD32;"| |- |colspan=2 align:center | '''250px|Mapa |- |} Nowy }|nie | | }} } } }} 2 Nowy |} Nowy 3 Plik:24px-Disambig.svg.pngNazwa tego hasła odnosi się do więcej niż jednego pojęcia: *zobacz: Partie Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Użytkownik:Olisiejko